


Smile For Me

by cookiedough



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedough/pseuds/cookiedough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Jane embark on a day long road trip to a wedding, and they are happy.</p>
<p>Contains background Dirk/Jake and John/Karkat and was written for Femslash February on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes with a sort-of fanmix, mostly just songs referenced in the fic itself, available [here](http://8tracks.com/creatureofgrace/smile-for-me-a-cottoncandy-fic-mix). :)

It looked like you were both moving out. Bags overflowed in the trunk, a small pile of miscellaneous stuff lining the backseat. The house was far emptier than it had any right to be as Jane locked the door, making a face at the backseat as she slid into the car. You gave her a quick smile as she hopped in.

“So, are we leavin’?”

“Yup, unless we forgot something, it’s time to hit the road!”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem, I think we brought everything we’ve got.”  
  “Well, you’re definitely right about that.” Jane says as she hits reverse and you head down the road, ready for the grand adventure that awaits you. 

You make it to the end of the street before you decide that you _need_ an extra hoodie to wear in the car, just in case, especially since you left your scarf at Dirk and Jake’s.

##### Hour 1-

After 15 minutes of comfortable silence, Jane’s eyes on the road as you absently flip through a magazine, you start rummaging through her purse, breaking the quiet with a soft shuffle. You find what you were looking for a few seconds later, and sound bursts from the speakers through your tiny (expertly hacked, capable of anything) iPod, screaming, “Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!”

Jane is startled for a brief second by the noise, jumping slightly in her seat, before yelling back,

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!”

You both start singing and don’t stop for two hours, only taking breaks to giggle at the selections of Jane’s girl-power-pop mix.

“So it really was for the best that the boys decided to fly,” she tells you, with a bright, happy smile that she should always be wearing, “we get to have girly music time!”

You snort at that, knowing exactly what your boys would do.  
“Come on Janey, you know Dirk must’ve taught Jake all of these songs the second he got to the mainland in the name of ‘irony’ because he loves them all so much. I’m sure they’d be even worse than us.”

Jane interrupts the chorus of laughter with an impression of Jake singing ‘Toxic’ that seems so accurate you wonder if she’s actually heard him sing it, and you join in with an impression of your own.

Your Dirk singing the _Sailor Moon_ theme song makes Jane laugh so hard that she pulls over and calls him at the airport. He happily obliges your request and belts out the song in the middle of terminal A38, Jake snorting with laughter in the background and oblivious to the stares they’re almost certainly getting. Dirk says that he “needs to take his Tuxedo Mask to Cinnabon” so you get back on the road, pinkies locked over the gear shift.

##### Hour 3-

You decide to stop at a Sonic for lunch, and you both get giant milkshakes with your food because it’s happy hour, and just when you think that this is the best meal in the universe, Jane gets out of the car, opens the trunk, and by some weird Crocker miracle, returns with a small cake for you both to share. You giggle as you feed each other, and you hop behind the wheel running on sugar, excitement, and the intoxicating sound of Jane’s laugh.

##### Hour 4- 

You spend the next hour cackling at each other and attempting to outdo each other’s stupid jokes (Jane “mustache” you loads of questions, but you insist that she shave them for later), only stopped from bouncing off the walls by your seat belts.

##### Hour 5-

You end up pulling into the parking lot of a Target for a 40 minute nap when the sugar crash hits.

##### Hour 7-

As a practiced veteran in the fine art of ‘sleeping it off’, you’re awake and ready to go while Jane is still asleep making gentle noises in her sleep that aren’t quite snores. When you look over at her soft, content face once you’re back on the highway, your face begins to smile of it’s own accord at the sight. A calm rain begins to fall, and everything feels at peace.

##### Hour 8-

Jane wakes up just as you _finally_ find a rest stop, and you both bolt out of the car to the bathrooms. When you get back, the rain has gotten slightly worse, and you notice that your phone’s light is on. Jake has already begun sending you pictures of his cousin John’s apartment. You know that it’s John’s apartment because he’s in the background of every photo Jake deems important enough to send you (including, but not limited to: John’s pet salamander, Casey, his “spiffy” new shoes, how Dirk’s hair looks today, and their huge TV) because John is making an increasingly more concerned “I’m getting married in a week and I have family over, oh dear god” face that gets worse as the photos progress until his cute, angry, little future groom showed up in them and suddenly John couldn’t look anywhere else. 

You could definitely relate. Jane looks at you so happily that it lights up her face like she stole the sunshine and clear skies for her blue, blue eyes, like she is the reason for the rain falling around you. You lean across the car and gently press your lips to hers, and she gives a pleased hum beneath you.

Hmm, Janey. It looks like it’s raining pretty hard. Could be dangerous.”

She looks past you, out the window, with wide eyes and a playful grin on her face.  
“Well gee, Roxy, you’re right. Maybe we should stay here for a little while? For the sake of safety, of course.”

You crawl the rest of the way across the car until you’re properly straddling her in the passenger seat, your face just hovering over hers.

“I completely agree. And while we’re here, we can test some very important car safety features, like how far back this seat can go.” 

You can still taste a hint of the cake on her lips, and somehow it seems even sweeter than before.

##### Hour 10-

You listen to soft music as the two of you talk about anything and everything, the soft lights that flash as you drive past framing her face. Your world is gentle and quiet again, in the way that it hadn’t been until you were together, and all you can hear is the hum of the radio as Jane fiddles with it. She settles on something folksy and you’ve always loved her, and she makes everything clearer, her love like the last of the storm and the static ending on the radio. When her eyes meet yours, you’ve never felt more special.

##### Hour 11-

You pull into the driveway and you hear a wall of sound heading outside, starting with Jake running into Jane’s arms, spinning her and shouting something about “The brilliant room of romance and movies” that she absolutely had to see (with his speech only slightly slurred), and Dirk gives you a small smile as he hands you the scarf you left at their place last week. Jane giggles as she beams at the joy on your face at receiving the scarf, and now, a day’s trip away but surrounded by family, you’re both home again.  



End file.
